


По заявке "Кроули|11-й Доктор(Доктор кто), Кроули попадает на борт Тардис

by moody_flooder



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Кроули|11-й Доктор(Доктор кто), Кроули попадает на борт Тардис

Кроули сумел обвести вокруг пальца многих высших демонов и нескольких ангелов, но со свежеиспеченным богом номер не прошел. Да только хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним. Затея с Чистилищем провалилась - но не только оно может служить неисчерпаемым источником жизней, да и не сошелся свет клином на мелких космогониях мелкой планеты. Время - выше них всех.  
Поскольку история держится на анекдотах в примечаниях, время милосердно к неудачникам с чувством юмора. Ему легко удается составить легенду - агент ФБР, уволенный за ориентацию, не боящийся ни президента, ни бога, ни черта. Время, воплощенное в нелепом человеческом теле, видит его насквозь, но подхватывает игру - видимо, ему интересно.  
Перед глазами Кроули пульсируют вереницы галактик, далеких холодных душ. Когда-то и он окажет времени последнюю услугу.


End file.
